


The Girl

by foxfreakinmulder



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M, Well more than slightly but it is AU, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfreakinmulder/pseuds/foxfreakinmulder
Summary: I had never been with anyone like Oliver, nor will I ever be with anyone like him ever again.





	1. Firsts

It was all kind of new to me. Being in a relationship, that is. I had never been with someone like Oliver, someone who actually gave a crap about me. One would say it took a long ass time for me to “open up”, but looking back on it now I’m glad I did. I was the happiest I’d ever been.

I can remember our first meeting so clearly, May 20th 2016. I had just moved to Starling City from Central City for a new start and I managed to find work at a magazine company as an assistant political journalist. 

\------------------------------------

_It was a Tuesday morning, everyone was rushing to work. I had four coffees in my small hands and running down the street, already late for the day's briefing. On what seemed to be the 10th chime of my phone I halted. I balanced the coffees on top of one another and grabbed my phone out from my back pocket. And this is where Oliver comes in. Neither of us aware of our surroundings, him colliding into the stacked coffees, and the coffees spilling onto me._

_“Oh shit...fuck...shittery fuckery shit.” I hadn’t cursed like that since I got stabbed with scissors in high school._

_“Oh my god, are you alright? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to crash into you like that. I didn’t see where I was going and-” I just had to cut off his rambling._

_“Dude, just shut up for a quick sec- holy shit you’re Oliver Queen.” My first ever sentence to the man who would soon become so important to me._

_And I guess the rest was history. Long story short, he ran back to the coffee store to buy the coffees that were plastered all over me, came back to walk me to my temporary office, explained to my bosses what had happened, and offered me money to buy some clothes. I refused._

_However, when I looked into those huge orbs of his, something inside me just clicked. I didn’t know what, I didn’t know why. All I knew is that Oliver had definitely just awakened something in me. And as kinky as that sounds, it was not at all that. It felt pure and special._

_I walked him to the elevators, as the kind 21 year old that I was. I could tell he was staring at the coffee stained blouse, now partially hidden underneath an ugly beige cardigan. I could also see the guilt in his eyes. I wanted to reassure him that everything was fine, but nothing came out of my drooping mouth. Nothing came out of his mouth either. We just stood there, in a somewhat comfortable silence._

_When the elevator doors opened, I saw Oliver give a little smirk towards his shoes and walk into the empty elevator. I couldn’t help but smile as he stepped in and pressed the ground floor button._

_Just as the door was about to shut, Oliver stuck his hand through and stopped them from closing._

_“I was wondering, if I could take you to dinner. To formally apologise for the coffee incident.” And once again I looked into his eyes, and I saw guilt. I hated that look on him. It was also the last look I saw on his face too._

_“Oliver, you really don’t have to. You’ve done enough.”_

_“I know. But I want to.” What I didn’t know at this time was that he was subtly trying to ask me out on a date. But me, being me, hadn’t the slightest idea of what being asked out felt like._

_“Oh. Uh. Okay. Hold on let me give you my number so you can uh….ring it. Or text it. Or send those emoticon things.” I definitely grimaced at my ramblings._

_So that’s what I did. I gave him my number, and he left._

 

\------------------------------------

He didn’t call straight away. He didn’t even call after two days. After the first week rolled by without a call from Oliver, I decided that he realised I was just another leaf in the autumn wind. But I couldn’t seem to forget about him. His eyes. Smile. Hair. Style. He just never left my mind.

Another week rolled by, and I had finally given up on the whole idea that was Oliver Queen. I made friends, found furniture for my apartment, I discovered Big Belly Burger. I was moving on with my poor excuse of a life.

On the third week of “living”, I received a call. It was June 7th at 9:12am and I was in my office, sorry cubicle, finishing off a report on the well known vigilante of Star City.

I answered not knowing who it was. As you may already know, it was Oliver. He was apologising for waiting for 2 and a half weeks to call. I told him not to worry about it, but I wanted to be angry. Instead, hearing his voice made me want to swoon out loud.

To my surprise he still wanted to take me out but to lunch instead. This lunch would be our first official date, only I didn’t know it.

I can remember every single detail, June 8th 2016. He took me to a restaurant totally out of my league. The entire lunch, I felt so underdressed.

\------------------------------------

_I told him I didn’t want to be picked up, that I was totally fine meeting at the restaurant, to which he reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t that I was ashamed that I lived in the glades, I just didn’t want Oliver Queen to know where I lived._

_It seemed that I had arrived first. I was damn scared of going into this upper class restaurant alone, feeling way underdressed in my navy blue cocktail dress. But it was cold outside, so I walked in, gave the usher Oliver’s name and he ushered me to our table._

_The layout of the restaurant was beautiful. The music in the background was soothing, not too loud. The food looked amazing. It all seemed too much for me._

_I kept looking at my watch every 30 seconds, and rightfully so as Oliver was over 20 minutes late. I thought that I had been stood up, as did the people around me._

_As half an hour came and went, I was almost on the verge of tears. I pushed my chair out from the table, grabbed my purse and waltzed out towards the exit. Just as I pulled on the doors to leave that all behind, another was pushing on the doors. Oliver._

_He looked like ragged shit. And I made that known to him. His shirt was untucked, hair a mess, dirt on his face. All he did was chuckle and apologise._

_“I am so sorry I am late. I ran into some trouble, but I am here now and I would like to get this lunch started.” I was still under the impression that this lunch was just a simple ‘sorry’ for the coffee incident._

_And I guess the rest is, wait for it, history. We ate. We talked, a lot. We ate some more and we talked a lot more. We enjoyed each other’s company._

_I was only slightly shocked when he offered to pay for lunch. I asked if I could pay half and I will never forget the words he came back with._

_“Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay for our date that I was late to.” And right there and then, I understood that this whole lunch was not only an apology but a date._

_He paid. We left. He took me on a tour of the city, something that I hadn’t had time to get around to. Our lunch turned into a day-long excursion around Starling City, just talking and laughing. Something that I hadn’t done in a long time._

_And with that. I was completely smitten._

\------------------------------------

From there, everything was bliss. There were many lunches after that, many dinners, many firsts. Our first kiss in front of my work building. Our first movie together being Ghostbusters. Our first night. First month. First time. First 'I love you'. Everything was perfect.

Oliver was the first guy to ever make me feel loved, and it was the first time I had ever returned that love. I guess there was a first for everything.

And a last.


	2. The Other Woman

It was only 4 months into our relationship when Oliver told me his secret. Exactly 4 months actually, it was our anniversary. He decided that we would go to dinner, but this time he let me choose. And of course, me being me chose Big Belly Burger. It made Ollie laugh. I loved his laugh. Not just the small chest chuckle he often did, but the open mouthed one where he would look into my eyes and beam those pearly whites. He used to say he loved looking into my eyes.

\------------------------------------

_We drove into the Big Belly Burger carpark, it was fairly empty, apart from maybe 4 cars. I did not mind being relatively alone, and neither did Oliver. I preferred to be alone, and I think he shared that feeling with me. 3 months, it isn’t a long time but with Oliver it felt like 3 decades._

_We ordered our food and sat in comfortable silence, staring into each other’s eyes, until the food came. I noticed that the waiter with our food wasn’t exactly in uniform but little did I know at the time, this guy would try to shoot up the place._

_The gunshots were horrific. Loud, piercing and messy. I never saw much, I was pulled under a table, my eyes already shut, Oliver held me close. I felt safe in his arms, until he let go. As soon as I could not feel the warmth of Oliver’s body I couldn’t help but close my eyes._

_“STAY UNDER THE TABLE!” I didn’t see him, but I heard Oliver’s voice booming over the gunshots from above._

_The shots stayed ringing in my ears, even when they stopped. I thought maybe the gunman left, but no. He was in a fight. With Oliver. My Oliver. I didn’t move. But I didn’t take my eyes off of the scuffle either. I watched as the gunman threw punches and martial art style kicks, but Ollie blocking them. I was scared. I didn’t know what to think. I only thought about why Oliver knew that type of thing._

_Oliver did some type of kung-fu and knocked the gunman straight out, kicking his gun away from his hands. From my position under the table I saw Ollie checking the other people in the restaurant, telling one of them to dial 911. I was still in shock. I didn’t move. How could I? I had just witnessed my boyfriend kick someone’s ass._

_“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.” I just blankly stared at his face as he came over to the table I still hid under. But as soon as I found my bearings, I scrambled out from under the table and stalked towards to door and out onto the street._

_I mean could you blame me? I was shit scared. I had never seen Oliver do anything like that. I didn’t know if I knew him at all. I still don’t. Of course he came running after me, not that I wanted him to. At the time I just wanted to left to my own devices. And that’s where he came out with his little, okay not so little, secret. In the middle of the street, nearing 10pm._

_How romantic. Right?_

\------------------------------------

I don’t know how I didn’t notice. My boyfriend was the Green Arrow. I definitely had some time alone to process that. But, fuck, I loved him and he was saving the city, so of course I crawled back to him. And back to what felt almost normal, except our time was mostly spent in his “lair”, where I also discovered that Felicity and Diggle were apart of ‘Team Arrow’ as well. Another bunch of lies that were thrust my way from my friends. I got over it, I needed them as my friends.

Another month went by, it was fairly normal. Well, as normal as dating the Green Arrow goes. But at that time, I saw a lot of things more clearly. I saw another side of Oliver that I hadn’t seen before I knew his secret. But the main thing that had become more clear to me was that even though he was the most important person in my life at that moment, I wasn’t his.

I could see it in the way he looked at her. He looked at me like that very little. There was a twinkle in his eye when he glanced her way. His genuine smile plastered on his face every time she was in his vicinity. I tried to vigorously ignore those gestures, but I knew. Deep down, I knew how much feelings he has for her.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. But I always tried to tell myself that he was with me and not her. It worked for a time. But not a very long time. I didn’t pull Oliver up on it. I didn’t see any reason to, because they had been through so much together and were together for a while. So I attempted to brush it off. 

But I think what hurt the most was that I could see that she felt the exact same towards Oliver as I did. I saw the look in her eyes, and I recognised that look because that was the look I had on my face every time I was around Oliver.

I was the one that was with him, but for some reason I felt like ‘the other woman’. Just getting in the way of a seemingly perfect relationship. And perhaps I was just that, the dirty side-chick-rebound that happened to turn into something a little more.

I wasn’t the only one that saw the undeniable tension between the two, John noticed too. I felt sorry for the man, he had endured their tension for longer than I had. I remember the time John tried to explain that Oliver had no intention of leaving me for her.

\------------------------------------

_“He isn’t gonna up and leave you for her, you know.” John and I were sat in the ‘lair’, just the two of us._

_“I wish I could believe you Dig, but maybe I’m just getting in the way.”_

_“Hey, don’t ever think that. Yeah, sure. They used to be a thing-” I interrupted him._

_“Yes, a very serious thing. They were engaged, Dig!” I winced at my raised voice. I hardly ever raised my voice._

_“I know the way you found out wasn’t how Oliver planned to tell you. And yes, he did want to tell you. But he was scared that you’d run off.” Dig looked at me with guilt. Again, with the guilt look. But at least it wasn’t the last look of John that I saw._

_I wanted to scream at that point. I wanted to run away and never think about Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow ever again. It just hurt too much._

_“Dig, you can see the way he looks at her, right? Don’t lie to me. I don’t need more lies,” I was done with this whole situation. Dig nodded his head. “And you can see the way she looks at him, right?” Dig nodded again, avoiding eye contact._

_“Dig, please tell me the truth. I know he’s told you everything. So please...does he still love her?”_

_John didn’t answer._

_“Does he love her more than me?” The tears now rolling down my paled cheeks._

_He looked towards me trying to think of something, opened his mouth as if he’s thought of answer but then closes it and hangs his head in shame. The last emotion I ever saw on John Diggle’s beautiful face, shame._

\------------------------------------

I left the ‘lair’ straight after that. As much as I loved Oliver Queen, it hurt me too much to know that he still loved Felicity Smoak.

I decided that night that it’d be a good idea to go back home to visit my parents for the weekend. And that is exactly what I did. Packed an overnight bag and made my way to the train station, and I was on the way back to Central City, with the thought of Oliver Queen in the back of my mind, for now. 

After the 3rd call from Oliver, I turned off my phone. I settled on dealing with him when I got back. Little did I know, getting back to Starling City was not to my apartment, but an abandoned warehouse.


	3. Not Ready...yet

Overall, I ignored 47 calls, 62 messages and 21 voicemails from John, Felicity and Oliver. I felt guilty for keeping them in the dark. But I knew John would have informed them on why I left so abruptly.

Leaving my parents house wasn’t the hardest thing to do, but boarding that train was. I recall standing in front of those doors for at least 5 minutes, just staring into blank space. But I had to get on. I had work in the morning, much to my dismay.

I remember getting on the train, but I don’t remember getting off.

\------------------------------------

_‘Twist and Shout’ playing sweet music into my ears, I sat by myself in an empty passenger car. I have always loved this song. Oliver does to._

_I look out the window, and see a whole lot of nothing. I hate trains. Especially when I’m by myself, no one to talk to...no one to just stare at. I always feel isolated when I’m alone on trains, and this train ride is no exception.  
Changing the song, an unexpected tune comes through my earphones, ‘You are so beautiful’ by Joe Cocker. Only now realising that tears are spilling down my cheeks, I quickly wipe them away. I know it’s silly to wipe tears away when no one is around to see them, old habits I guess._

_Oliver sang this to me every time it came on the radio or just popped up on my playlist. He wasn’t the best singer, but the meaning behind the lyrics made me forget that he was way off key. I am currently hating myself right now, because I still that asshole._

_Pressing next on my phone, I decided that maybe getting a little sleep would be a good idea. Kicking my feet up onto the seat next to me and lying against the train window, I dozed off into a semi-peaceful sleep._

_BANG!_

_I startled awake at the loud noise. As I looked around my train compartment it was still empty and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. All of a sudden the lights flickered off, then back on after a few seconds. Okay, now I am feeling that chill of ‘oh fuck’._

_I go to stand up, the worried citizen I am, and move to the compartment doors that divide the other compartments. I see a few other women and a man sitting quietly, minding their own business, as if nothing had happened at all._

_I shrug my shoulders and go back to my seat._

_Just as I sit, there is someone grabbing me by the waist and holding something over my mouth and nose. I try not to breathe in, but it is proving difficult as I am also trying to struggle out of this strangers hold. My vision is starting to falter, and my brain is slowing down. I refuse to go down without a fight._

_Then everything went black._

\------------------------------------

Like I said. I don’t remember getting off the train. The stranger who had the cloth over my mouth and nose most likely dragged me off of the train and into a car. All I distinctly remember is waking up on a cold floor, chain around my ankle, hands tied behind my back, and in tears.

It seemed I wasn’t the only one there. Another woman on the other side of the large warehouse type building, trapped, same as I.

I never saw my captors face. I only ever heard his dark and gloomy voice, booming over me as if he had a megaphone pointed right at my ear.

\------------------------------------

_“You know, sweetheart, I told him that attachments lead to weaknesses, and still he never learns.” The voice was low slick with passive aggressiveness._

_I dare not look up, to look my captor in the eye. I dare not make my life even more shorter than it already turns out to be. Perhaps I will die today, right here on the cold stone floor, next to another girl who is probably gonna die here too._

_All I see are his feet pacing around the room, as if he’s waiting for someone. Oliver. Of course he’s waiting for Oliver, but he won’t come. Why would he save a girl he doesn’t love?_

_I can hear a noise from across the room, the woman must be waking up. Shame, it probably would’ve been better for both of us to die in our sleep. I can see her lift her head and just as she’s taking in her surroundings, she turns her head to where I can clearly see her face._

_Oh. I understand now. Felicity. Of course they have her, why am I surprised? I now know for certain that Oliver will save her, and maybe even me in the act of pitty and heroism. Checking around for the pacing man, I found nothing and broke the silence in the room._

_“Felicity, do not struggle. If you struggle they will retaliate,” I winced at the bruise forming on my cheek, “Just don’t look them in the eye and do-.” Interrupted by a slamming door._

_“Oh look who is a clever little chatter box. Funny how you have the guts to talk to the girl that Oliver chose over you. You have a caring heart, even if it is shattered by an arrow.” The voice right beside me, fades behind me._

_Thinking that he had gone again, I looked up and was surprised that he was still standing behind me. I looked straight at his disorientated face. But what a mistake that was. Suddenly I’m on the floor, blood dripping from my nose, Felicity’s screaming voice in my ringing ears._

_“Usually I don’t hit women, but I pitty you. A girl who loves a man whose heart is already with another.” He looks towards the unhurt Felicity._

_“You pig! I hope you rot in hell, you son of a bitch.” I cursed at Felicity’s outburst at the mystery man. Why did she open her mouth? Damn it Felicity._

_I saw the man walk towards her with only one purpose, kill. I have to do something, I will regret it but it will save her life._

_“Hey, ass hole. I swear to god if you touch her Oliver will rip you apart limb by limb. And I hope he does because it will be a joy to watch.” The man pauses his pursuit and turns towards me, a confused look on his distorted face._

_“Why do you care for her so much? She stole the one person who has ever made you love.” I was taken aback, how did he know that? But I must not let him know my concerns, brave face it._

_“I care for her because I care for him. She makes him happier more than I ever could, and that’s all I care about. His happiness. And without her, he’s basically dead.” I can see Felicity in the corner of my eye, looking like she wants to protest but I shake my head towards her. There’s no need for her to protest the truth._

_“Well then, I suppose I can dispose of you then.” The man stalks towards me as if I am his prey._

\------------------------------------

He wanted to dispose of me and I did not protest. I didn’t scream, kick, flail...nothing. I accepted the fact of dying on that stone cold floor. All I could think though is that there were worse ways to die. Dying slowly is painful, that’s all that went through my mind while he stalked his way over to me, gun in his hand and pointed to the side of my head.

There were only thoughts of Oliver and the things that meant so much to me. Surprisingly the larger things we did together was not what first came to mind. It was all the little things that he’d done to make me fall hopelessly in love with him.

The way he’d hold my hand in a crowded area because he knew I hated large groups of people. Holding me closer to him under the umbrella when it rained. Rubbing my back during that time of the month because he knew I had abnormal back pain. It wasn’t the big extravagant things that he did for me, the tiny things made me fall in love with him.

So I was ready to die.

Only someone else wasn’t just quite ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE MORE PART BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIT EVERYTHING I WANTED TO INTO THIS ONE FIC. Although the next chapter may not be as long. Thank you for keeping with me...I appreciate it :)


	4. Get Over It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Last one yo. I'm kinda glad I finished it, thought I wasn't going to be able to. BUT I DID IT

The gun pressed to my temple, I was ready to die. I had come to terms with my death. I heard the safety being clicked off, my heart speeding so fast I felt like it was going to pop out of my chest and run away.

There was shattering glass in the distance, but I dare not look up thinking I could be able to prolong my already ending life.

I heard the gunshot, but I was still kneeling there. Still alive. I didn’t want to be alive. I wanted to be gone. Disappear from this, from everything. Die with some dignity left in me. But no, I knelt there still breathing.

Now knowing that the gunshot was not aimed towards my head, but at the rescuer, Oliver.

I can still picture what happened next

\------------------------------------

_I didn’t want to look up. The fear of seeing...him...and looking even more pathetic._

_I can hear grunts, bodies hitting floors, more gunshots. I finally look up to see Oliver in his Arrow getup, taking on the mystery man who had Felicity and I kidnapped. I can’t say I’m relieved to see him, because I know he only came for her. He probably didn’t know I was here._

_I move to stand on my feet, not making a sound apart from the shaking rattles of the chains constricting me from moving anywhere else._

_“You know Oliver,” The unknown figure got out between grunts, Oliver knocking him onto his knees, “I have always wondered why you were so weak. But now I know, you can’t help but make the heart decision and not the smart decision.”_

_The figure slowly stood, admitting defeat._

_“I must admit, I was expecting a little bit more emotion.” The man slowly stalks towards Felicity, Oliver’s arrows aimed right at his chest._

_“Do. Not. Hurt. Her.” Oliver can only mutter those four words. No more, no less._

_The mystery guy drags Felicity to her feet. He quickly withdraws a smaller handgun from his inner jacket pocket, pressing it to her temple. Oliver quickly draws back his bow even more._

_“Ah ah ah, Mr Queen. You make one more move and this pretty little blonde will have a new head piece.” I could hear the disgusting venom drip from the kidnapper's voice._

_I saw Oliver slightly drop his bow, but hesitate. With that slight hesitation, I knew Oliver wasn’t going to let Felicity die there and then._

_Almost as fast as I could blink, he draws his bow and fires an arrow straight into his neck, his gun going off at the same time. The man drops the gun first, then drops to his knees. Hands shooting up to his neck, blood spurting everywhere. Seconds later, dropping to the floor. Lifeless._

_I can see Oliver rushing over to Felicity, touching her as if she wasn’t real. But she sure as hell was. I smile, a genuine one this time. He will be happy with her._

_Suddenly my vision blurs, a pain in my stomach. I winced, reaching down to touch my lower abdomen, finding that my shirt is damp. I retract my hand and see that it is drenched in a dark crimson red. I’ve been shot._

_I drop to my knees, holding my abdomen, slowly sinking to the floor. I can hear the scream of a woman in the distance. It’s cold. But there is minimal pain. All of a sudden there is a presence beside me and then arms, trying to sit me upright._

_“No...no, no, no…” I can hear the voice of a man, mumble the same one syllable word over and over again. Oliver._

_My head, now resting on Oliver’s lap, is pounding like bricks are falling on top of it one by one. I clutch at my abdomen, the pain slowly getting worse. I’ve never been shot before. I can hear Oliver yell at someone to call an ambulance, but I know there is no need for one._

_“O-Ollie…” I manage to sputter through my clenched teeth._

_“Hey, no. Don’t talk. Felicity is going to go and get he-”_

_“No. N-no Ollie. I’m g-gonna die here, I’m n-not stupid.” I could see the intense look in his eye, that look which meant he wasn’t giving up. Well that’s too bad, I’ve given up._

_“You can’t die. Not here. Not now. You have so much more to do.” The tears now spilling from my eyes because I want him to say those three words, but I know he won’t._

_“S-s-shut up. Where is Felicity?” I look past Oliver’s face to see Felicity standing behind him, she drops to her knees beside him with tears in her eyes._

_“Hey, hey...I’m right here.” I go to grab Felicity’s hand but feeling to weak I drop my hand and decide to not go through with it._

_“Felicity, look a-after h-h-him. P-please. Make him ha-happier than I e-ever could.” I could see Oliver wanted to protest but I closed my eyes and shook my head._

_“No, Ollie. D-don’t say it. P-please. Y-you need h-her more than y-you need m-m-me. Always have...Always w-w-w-will.” I can feel myself fading. Exiting my body, in a way. I can hear the ambulance sirens in the distance. I close my eyes, feeling the life fade from me._

_“No. Come on sweetie, open your eyes for me. Open your eyes! PLEASE!” Oliver’s begs. I partially open my eyes, to see the look I was hoping to avoid. Guilt._

_“I love you, Oliver.” And with those last four words, the last bit of life was drained from me, just as the blood was still spilling out from my lower abdomen._

\------------------------------------

So that was it. I died. I am dead. Plot twist, or not.

I could say I was in the afterlife but I’m not sure. I don’t know where I am, but I can see everything. And everyone I ever cared about. I saw how they grieved, I saw how they laid me to rest, I saw everything.

I saw how John blamed himself because he was the one who told me about Oliver’s feelings which made me leave Starling City. He grieved for a long time, but I think now he has come to terms that it was not him who was to blame.

I saw how my parents were confused as to how I died. I saw how they barely coped with their only daughter being buried before they were. They were heartbroken, but they were even more angry at the lack of information they were given on my death. They both travel the world now, with a picture of me tucked into both their wallets and hearts.

I saw how Felicity shut herself away from everyone. She blamed herself for how I died too. If only she hadn’t felt the way she did towards Oliver, I wouldn’t be dead. But she slowly realised, with the help of John, that she too was not to blame.

And then there was Oliver. I was surprised to how Oliver reacted over my untimely death. He was broken. He didn’t sleep, never ate, hardly talked to anyone. It was a few weeks after my death that I was looking down at Oliver to realise, he did in fact love me.

Unlike the others, Oliver still blames himself for the bullet in my abdomen. But he is slowly rebuilding himself. With the help of John and Felicity. Oliver and Felicity are still working some things out, which is understandable, but I wish they’d stop worrying about me.

I’m dead. Get over yourselves and get your shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Finish. Complete. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, even if it was just a little bit. The story line got a little confusing, but it got done and I can now rest for a bit. Thank you for reading. I'll be back soon. Maybe. Maybe not.


End file.
